Chibi Senshi ATTACK!
by shanejayell
Summary: Crack fic! Who always arrives when something goes wrong? Chibi Moon.


Chibi Senshi Attack!

(Written with Annaketh via IM)

It was a rather average day for the woman of the Sailor Senshi. A mysterious enemy had launched a surprise attack, Mamoru had been kidnapped to be a love slave, and now they were meeting at Rei's shrine to map out a plan of action.

Rei and Ami sat outside along with a few of the others, waiting for Usagi and Setsuna to come back from a snack run. "You know, whenever theres a mysterious new enemy, you know who shows up?" Rei noted as they sat on the temple steps, drinking from juice boxes.

Ami thought about it then suggested, "Chibi moon?"

Rei nodded glumly as she sighed, "Yup, looks like we get to have another visit of the annoying pink spore."

There was a whoosh sound, as if something was swiftly falling towards their position. Ami looked up and blinked as she saw what was falling, "What the...?"

THUMP "Oww!" Haruka yelped as a sudden weight falling from the sky sent her crashing to the ground in an awkward lump.

"Haruka, you okay?" Rei rushed to help her up.

Minako gazed in surprise at the little girl on Haruka's back who was dressed in a variation of Sailor Uranus' uniform, "Wait a minute, that's not chibi-moon!" Minako blurted.

"Chibi Uranus," the sandy haired girl growled, looking rather boyish as she picked herself up and dusted off her uniform.

"What's going on here now?" Makoto arched an eyebrow.

"You're WHO?!" Haruka gazed, shocked as her much younger twin. She bore a eerie resemblance to what Haruka looked like in elementary school.

"Your daughter, dummy." Chibi Urabys replied snarkilly.

"Watch your mouth," Haruka blinked, responding with a parental instinct honed by helping to raise her and Michiru's daughter Hotaru.

"I think she gets that from you," Michiru noted with a sly smile.

Haruka yelped "Hey!"

Ami knelt down beside the little girl and asked. "Where did you come from, little girl?"

"Well, you see momma Haruka borrowed the disguise pen from Queen Serenity to grow a..." Chibi Uranus offered eagerly

"Too much information!" Makoto blurted, the brown haired woman blushing fiercely as scenes from a few of Rei's naughty manga came to mind.

"I meant where, exactly," Ami sighed, wishing she had clarified that point earlier..

"The future, Crystal Tokyo," Chibi Uranus said as if it should have been obvious to them all. She smiled cheerfully, "The princess had so much fun, the rest of us wanted to go too."

"Rest of us?" Makoto echoed nervously, looking up at the sky.

Before anyone could react Minako, Ami and Rei nearly fainted as smaller versions of themselves appeared, dropping from the sky to land on various innocent bystanders. All three looked like minature versions of themselves, specifically Sailors Mercury, Venus and Jupiter.

"Chibi Uranus, you were supposed to wait up!" a blue haired girl frowned, looking cutely studious as a Sailor Mercury twin would.

"This is so...bizzare." Minako boggled as she gazed at a short haired blonde who was wearing an approximation of one of her old uniforms.

"I'm not bizzare!" the blonde haired girl complained as she struck a familiar pose making a 'V' sign, "I'm Sailor V!"

"Actually, after Chibi moon I was almost expecting it," Ami admitted it wryly.

Rei looked at her in shock as she demanded, "You were?!"

Quite calmly Ami said, "Spin offs are innevitable."

"Ami!" Haruka groaned, not sure if the girl was joking or not.

"And you're...?" Makoto leaned over to ask the little brown haired girl.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." she answered seriously

Makoto had to ask, "Why?"

The little girl answered gravely, "It might reveal the future."

"You look like me, in a costume like mine..." Makoto sighed.

Confronted with how obvious it was that she was Chibi Jupiter the little girl suddenly teared up, "Whaaa!"

"Wait, don't cry!" Makoto paniced

"So, we were cloned?" Minako asked her little double curiously.

"No, I have a mommy and a mommy!" little Sailor V revealed, smiling up at her sunnily..

"Oh really?" Haruka blinked then she just had to ask, "who are your mommies?"

"Minako-momma and..." a white gloved hand was slapped over her mouth, "mph!"

"Sorry," the pink haired young woman said, smiling at them all as she stepped out of a glowing rip in space time.

"Chibi Moon?!" the assembled teens blurted

"Not so Chibi any more," the teen smirked as she gathered the little girls up, dressed in a variation of her pink Sailor Moon gear.

"What's going on...?" Ami started to ask.

"Sorry, gotta go." and with that she waved what suspiciously looked like the time staff of Sailor Pluto and the whole group disappeared.

"What happened while we were gone?" Setsuna asked as they returned to the group from a errand, taking in the slightly shell shocked looks of her teammates..

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Haruka sighed.

End

Notes: The stuff that can come up in a online conversation. NOT a tie in to any of my other Sailor Moon series this is just a VERY odd moment in the lives of the Sailor Senshi. The reason I've never done a sequel to this is because I don't think I could do a part two as funny as this.


End file.
